Young Justice: Rebirth
by Blackknight117
Summary: The story continues as the team is reborn with new members.
1. Introduction

Introduction

The year is 2018, Six months have passed since Darkseid's invasion. Darkseid and the Light engaged in a full war with the Justice League and the team. They were able to stop the invasion though it cost the lives of very few superheroes including Superboy. The team got dismantled since that day, some joined the League, others remained sidekicks or independent heroes. The rebirth of the new team will soon begin.

* * *

><p>Name: Wonder Girl<p>

Real Name: Cassandra Sandsmark

Age: 16

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Mentor: Wonder Woman

Species: Olympian

Designation: B21

Bio: Wonder Girl is the leader of the new team and Wonder Woman's protege. She is the daughter of Helena Sandsmark and the Greek God Zeus. She now dons a new costume that is now crimson red, she wears a tube top with her own Wonder Girl symbol on it and pants with one white star on each side, her costume includes the stealth-tech which turns it black. She uses superhuman strength, flight, invulnerability, reflexes, and her skills in hand-to-hand combat. Cassie grew more mature than she was before and takes her role as leader seriously. She has a friendship and crush on the new Superboy.

Voice: Mae Whitman

* * *

><p>Name: Superboy<p>

Real Name: Kryz-El (Kryptonian Name), Christopher Kent (Human Name)

Age: 58 (biologically 16)

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

Mentor: Superman

Species: Kryptonian

Designation: A15, B29

Bio: Superboy is the new member and second-in-command of the team. He is the son of Zor-El and Alura, young brother of Kara, and cousin of Kal-El. He came to Earth many years later after the destruction of Krypton. He took the mantle of Superboy and now wears a costume that has the primary colors red, blue, and yellow, in stealth-tech mode it becomes black with the red S shield. Unlike the Superboy before him he has full access to his powers under the yellow sun such as super strength, speed, flight, invulnerability, super visions, super hearing, heat vision, and super breath. He now has a friendship with Wonder Girl who he develop feelings towards.

Note: In this universe, he is not the son of Zod. The costume he wears is near similar to the one worn by Superman X of the Legion of Superheroes TV series.

Voice: Johnny Yong Bosch

* * *

><p>Name: Kid Flash<p>

Real Name: Bart Allen

Age: 15

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Mentor: Flash (Barry Allen), Flash (Jay Garrick), Kid Flash (Wally West)

Species: Human

Designation: B23

Bio: Bart is the second Kid Flash also formally know as Impulse. He is the grandson of Barry Allen and Iris West from the future and now lives with Joan Garrick who is now a widow. He took the mantle of Kid Flash after the death of Wally West. His powers are super speed and reflexes, he also can vibrate his molecules through solid objects. He tends to be the prankster of the team and eats a lot to fuel his powers. He wears the Kid Flash costume with the same colors as well as the stealth-tech mode which turns it black.

Voice: Jason Marsden

* * *

><p>Name: Robin<p>

Real Name: Damian Wayne

Age: 10

Hair: Black

Eyes: Dark Brown

Mentor: Batman (Bruce Wayne), Batman (Dick Grayson)

Species: Human

Designation: B27

Bio: Damian is the youngest member of the team and the fourth Robin. Born as the son of Bruce Wayne and Talia Al Ghul, grandson of Ra's Al Ghul. Damian was trained in weapons, acrobatics, hacking, strategies and tactics, and hand-to-hand combat by the League of Shadows and his father. He was convinced by his father to abandon the League's path and to fight for justice. He tends to be stubborn, impulsive, and arrogant. He was the protege to his father until his disappearance and became Dick's sidekick. He dons a new robin costume that comes with a hood

Voice: Tara Strong

* * *

><p>Name: Aquagirl<p>

Real Name: Lorena Marquez

Age: 16

Hair: Dark Brown

Eyes: Blue

Mentor: Aquaman, Tempest

Species: Atlantean

Designation: B28

Bio: Lorena is the second Aquagirl born from Mexican heritage and half-sister of Garth. She grew up in Coast City and live close to the beach, she is a surfer. She then learn about her Altantean power and seeks out Aquaman. She became his protege and became the new Aquagirl. Her Atlantean abilities allows her to breath underwear, she also possess superhuman strength and durability, and marine telepathy. Lorena possess a high degree in atlantean sorcery that she learn from her brother Garth, she can use hydrokinesis, electricity generation, and other magic. She wear a blue long sleeve costume that shows of her stomach areas and blue pants with the A symbol on her belt.

Voice: Tia Texada

* * *

><p>Name: Oracle<p>

Real Name: Barbara Gordon

Age: 20

Hair: Auburn

Eyes: Blue

Mentor: Batman (Bruce Wayne)

Species: Human

Designation: A14

Bio: Barbara is the former Batgirl and is now Oracle. She got her spinal cord injured from the invasion of Darkseid and is now confined to a wheelchair. Even though she can't fight alongside with the team, she helps them as the new mission controller. She uses her skills with computers to obtain information to aid the team. Being the only one on the team that doesn't fight she wears casual clothing and wears glasses.

Voice: Alyson Stoner

* * *

><p>Note: This is Blackknight117, author of the Young Justice: New Team fanfic. I apologized if some of you enjoyed the story, I wanted to make a story that is accurate from season 2. I hope that you can enjoy this new version of Young Justice Fanfiction. Thank you.<p> 


	2. Kryptonian Kid

Kryptonian Kid

BRITISH COLUMBIA- JANUARY 4 10:15 AM

A kryptonian ship has enter the atmosphere and has crashed down in the Canadian Rockies. The ship has opened and a young kryptonian has emerged out of the pod. He is dressed in kryptonian clothing that has the House of El crest on his belt. He walked through the forest and reached the road. He then walks towards a biker bar.

"Hey, check this out"

They see him.

"Hey freak show, whats with the outfit"

He then begins to speak.

"I'm kind of lost, where am I" Kryz-El said in kryptonian.

"What did he say"

"I don't know, he must foreign"

"Let find out, hey you walked into a bad place my friend"

He then pushes him to the ground and laughed.

"What's a matter, you can't fight"

He then got up and angry.

"You want more, take this"

He then swings a punch until Kryz-El caught his hand and crushed it.

"AAAAAH"

"Shoot him"

They pulled out their guns and shot him. The bullets didn't penetrate his skin.

"It's not working"

"What is he"

He then feels the heat coming from his eyes. He tries to cover them by closing his eyes. The heat became too much and he opens them to fire his heat vision. It fired towards the bar and the whole place was catching fire.

"Everyone out now"

Everyone got out as the fire grew. It then reach the propane tanks, the whole bar then exploded. Everyone got out in time. Kryz-El then walks away and felt guilty about what he had done. He wasn't aware about his kryptonian abilities under the yellow sun.

"What is happening to me" Kryz-El said in kryptonian.

* * *

><p>GOTHAM CITY- JANUARY 4 11:32 AM<p>

A group of robbers breaks into a bank.

"Everyone don't move"

"Hurry up and collect all the money"

One of the robbers reach the vault until he got attacked by someone in a cape. They heard the sound.

"Whats going on back, talk to me"

"You think its the Batman"

"Not close enough" Robin said.

The then look up to see the new robin, Damian Wayne.

"If isn't the new boy wonder, where Batman"

"I don't need him, I can take you all on" Robin said.

"We'll see, shoot him"

The all shot at him though he avoided the shots and threw a smoke bomb at them. They became blind as Robin attacks them one by one using his martial arts skills. By the time smoke clear, everyone of them got defeated and arrested.

"Piece of cake" Robin said.

He then receive a call from Oracle.

"Robin, I need you back at the watchtower now" Oracle said.

* * *

><p>CENTRAL CITY- JANUARY 4 11:40 AM<p>

Kid Flash engages in a battle against Captain Boomerang. He throws his boomerangs at him though he avoids them with his speed.

"Why can't you stay still" Captain Boomerang said.

"Where's the fun that. You must get slow" Kid Flash said.

"Shut it" Captain Boomerang said.

He keeps throwing at him until he's out of boomerang.

"What's the matter, you're out of ammo" Kid Flash said.

"Ah, bugger" Captain Boomerang said.

Kid Flash then punches him and knocked him out. The police arrested him.

"All to easy" Kid Flash said.

He got a call from Oracle.

"Kid Flash, get back to the watchtower" Oracle said.

* * *

><p>PACIFIC OCEAN- JANUARY 4 11:45 AM<p>

A group of pirates board a cruise ship and held the crew hostage.

"Grab the valuables and lets go"

"Wait, there's something coming out of the water"

The water started to rise high and Aquagirl showed up.

"Aquagirl"

"I believe the captain didn't give you permission to board, you pirate should leave" Aquagirl said.

"In your dreams, get her"

Aquagirl engage in the fight against the pirates. She uses her skill in sorcery and hand-to-hand combat against them. She got upper hand until one of the pirate got a little girl against the rails.

"Two choices: chase after me or save this girl"

"Let her go" Aquagirl said.

"Fine"

He drops her into the ocean where there are sharks. She went after her since the little girl can't swim. She caught up to her and see a shark coming. She then uses her telepathic powers to call the shark away. She then went to the surface and got her on board.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome, now I have some unfinished business" Aquagirl said.

One of the pirate made it to a boat. He turned it on only to find that it is not working.

"Not working" Aquagirl said.

She then put her hand on him and shocked him unconscious. She then got a call from Oracle.

"Aquagirl, return to the watchtower" Oracale said.

* * *

><p>WASHINGTON D.C.- JANUARY 4 11:50 AM<p>

Wonder Girl engages in a fight against Cheetah.

"Where's Wonder Woman" Cheetah said.

"Busy, so I'm all you got" Wonder Girl said.

They continued their fight against each other. Wonder Girl then used her lasso on Cheetah and pulls her in for a punch.

She was later arrested by the police and Wonder Girl got a call.

"Wonder Girl here" Wonder Girl said.

"Get back to the watchtower, you have a new assignment" Oracle said.

* * *

><p>WATCHTOWER- JANUARY 4 12:05 PM<p>

"Wonder Girl, B21" Zeta-Tubed

"Glad that you make it, Wonder Girl" Oracle said.

"Thanks, you said there was a mission" Wonder Girl said.

"Yes, there's a meta human attack in Canada, he already destroyed a bar and injured some bikers. The military has engaged against him, they need our help. You four must stop this threat" Oracle said.

"You mean as a team" Kid Flash said.

"I know you don't want to work as a team, but you're going to have to make an exception on this. All the other heroes are on missions" Oracle said.

"She's right" Wonder Girl said.

"Forget teamwork, I can do this by myself" Robin said.

"Stubborn as always. You four should get going" Oracle said.

* * *

><p>BRITISH COLUMBIA- JANUARY 4 12:30 PM<p>

The four arrive to see the military fighting off the enemy.

"What's the situation" Wonder Girl said.

"This guy is invincible, our weapons have no effect on him. He destroyed three of our tanks, we tried everything"

"Let us handle this, pull your men back" Wonder Girl said.

The Canadian troops pulled back as the four young heroes approach him. Wonder Girl got close to talk and Kryz-El started to calm down.

"It's okay, no one is going to hurt you" Wonder Girl said.

"Speak for yourself" Robin said.

He pulled out his taser as used it on him.

"Robin, don't" Wonder Girl said.

The taser didn't have any effect on him and believes that he was tricked.

"Now you've done it" Wonder Girl said.

He then uses his heat vision on them. Wonder Girl used her bracelets to block the attack. Kid Flash then circled around and attacked him at high speed. He injured his fist when he realize that he has invulnerability.

"Ahh, this guy's skin is hard as steel" Kid Flash said.

He then see a Superman shield on his belt buckle.

"Guys, he's Kryptonian" Kid Flash said.

"Kryptonian, great. We don't even have kryptonite with us" Robin said.

Aquagirl then attack him with her magical electric bolts which have effect on him.

"AAAH" Kryz-El said.

"What just happened" Kid Flash said.

"He got injured by my magic" Aquagirl said.

"Of course, he's vulnerable to magic. Keep it up" Wonder Girl said.

She use her magic to keep him occupied while Wonder Girl used her lasso on him.

"Got him" Wonder Girl said.

"Let him go" Superman said.

They see Superman flying in.

"It's alright, you're save" Superman said in Kryptonian.

"Who are you" Kryz-El said

"My name is Kal-El, what's yours" Superman said.

"Kryz-El, son of Zor-El. You're Kal-El" Kryz-El said.

"What's he saying" Wonder Girl said.

"His name is Kryz-El, he's my cousin from Krypton" Superman said.

Everyone was shocked to hear. The battle has stopped though there will be other battles as long as the Light continues to plan as the heroes.


End file.
